epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Kyle's Literal Reviews 4- Timmy vs Jimmy
Okay, Oreo; your a good writer. But I think we can agree that some of the lyrics you wrote for this one were at a "eh..." state. The Review Timmy Turner: And just before we start, WTF is up with your voice Timmy? Hey Jimmy! Just a note, I have fairly oddparents Okay, first off all; what's with the random "Hey Jimmeh"? Also, yeah, I think we know. Wait, where is he going with this? So my chances of winning are very apparent In a way, you rhymed parents with parent. Also, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof (who can't rap since he is just a little baby) and Sparky aren't gonna appear in this battle (since that would be cheating) aren't they? Your 3D animation looks like a pile of crap Actually, it's CGI. I kinda get mad when people mistake it for that. You can't put 3D glasses on CGI when not programmed. Trust me, I tried that with Backyardigans. Never again. O_O All you do is talk about boring stuff so you definitely can't rap. Actually, he CAN rap. And it's not ALL he can do. You hang out with Carl and Sheen both dumb as heck ...Speaking for yourself, aren't you? My friend A.J. is smarter than you, and has better tech EPIC SHOWDOWN OF TV! Jimmy! VS! A.J! BEG- oh, sorry. Thought we were in another battle.. Jimmy, you better blast outta this or you'll get knocked 27 feet under ...wut Cause I'm freaking Cleft the Boy Wonder! ...For one episode. Or two, I don't remember. Also, when did you just interupt this battle with being Cleft? Timmy: Im dissin in tis battl o wiat Cleft: Noaw I cleft >:D Jimmy Neutron: First up, magic isn't real. Next up, you are so immature. Well, it IS the cartoon universe after all. Also, didn't Jehovah use magic to make this world? All of you raps, smelled like manure. SMELLED? Also, how can you smell manure? How 'bout Timmy's mouth? You hang with three fairies, I'm sure you are hallucinating By the time this battle came out I bet he wrote it recently. So... yeah, now it's four (yes we are counting the dog). Also, aren't they real? If not, CREEPYPASTA WRITERS! GET ON WITH THE THEORIES! And you always need help in concentrating That was actually good, but I don't think he cares. You were turned into Gah, A lame teen That was good too. You're not even a fiend and you have the brains of Sheen I don't really know FOP or JN well, but aren't you not a fiend either? Look at ya, getting Fs, while I get good grades Because Crocker is a nut-job for giving F's but yes, that too is a good diss. I have a bunch of pluses, and an A. Good, moving on.. Timmy Turner: Time to turn into Cleft and whoop ya with chin ...wait wut chin? Your chin? And NOW your turning into him? But I... HUH? You head is filled with nonsense to the brim I think it is "right to the brim". Also, isn't your head filled with nonsense right to the brim too? IDK. Your creations make nothing but destruction Your wishes do too. Just check out the live action movie. And everything you make and everything in your life is like a malfunction I would've worded it "And everything you make and your life is like a malfunction" but yeah, another good verse. Bravo. I kissed Trixie Tang, you like a stuck up brat Oh, what so is Timmy ghetto now? IDK if it was a typo, but more like "Your". Also, first your kinda a brat, too. And I don't think he gives a hoot about who kissed who. Me and Cosmo will have fun and turn you into a rat COUNTING YOUR FIRST STATEMENT ABOUT JIMMY BEING THE DUMB ONE I got Sparky, a magic dog, not a pile of junk Well, at least he IS a dog. Also, it's not a pile of junk; it's a robot. ...Is it? O_O I'll get my friends and to use their attacks on ya, and you'll be a pile of mush! Seriously, good disses. Good disses everywhere. Jimmy Neutron: You're not tough, you need your failure dumbpoopheads to everything At least Wanda has a brain, but you have a point. You don't like orange, so I guess you won't like Carl's shirt and his wheezing ...I don't think anyone liked it :\ I'm a Boy Genius, that's my name, and will be always. It's your TITLE, not name. Once poof went into the show "poof" you show went downhill- hooray! Good point; but it's your opinion. People still think the show is doing well. The first episodes were the only ones that were at least able to watch Wow So much opinion So much doge I'll upgrade myself- now let's turn it up a notch ...How do you just upgrade yourself O_O Your arguement lacks validity because of your stupidity *argument You have pink clothes and was voiced by two different girls, man THAT's masculinity ...Where do I go with this? First of all, you have a point but that doesn't make him gay. 'Duh. :P Outro Not bad, not bad. Just... ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Category:Blog posts